Closed face fishing reels are well known to the art and have been manufactured in large quantities at comparatively low cost for many years in a variety of embodiments. Representative of the earlier reels and the well developed and rather crowded state of the art are many U.S. patents issued to R. D. Hull, including among many others U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,541,360; 2,668,025; 2,675,193; 2,964,257; 3,020,666; 3,059,873; 3,088,691; 3,185,405; 3,469,799; 3,481,554; and 3,552,674.
All closed face spinning reels of the type contemplated herein include a line spool from which fishing line is paid out and retrieved by an appropriate pickup, which is rotated by a crank mechanism geared thereto; a drag brake mechanism to permit a payout of line when an undue pressure is exerted thereon by a hooked fish; an anti-reverse mechanism to prevent the rotation of the crank handle in the payout direction; and a closed face housing completely enveloping the reel mechanism and including a thumb button for preparing the internal mechanism for casting.
The aforementioned basic components have taken a variety of shapes, forms and structures in the reels of the prior art. However, there are certain improvements therein in the nature of simplification of parts and arrangements which, advantageously, lead to a reduction in manufacturing expense and a simplification of assembly and use of a closed face spinning reel. For a more complete understanding of the reel of the present invention and a greater appreciation of its attendant advantages derived from its specific structural features, reference should be made to the following detailed description of the new closed face reel, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which are illustrative of a preferred embodiment of the new reel of the present invention.